Why Won't You Say Something?
by Artemis1
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have a little "falling out".....


Disclaimer: You know these characters don't belong to me, they belong to Takeuchi   
Naoko-san.....sigh.....if only they did.....belong to me that is.....except for Sayaka,   
she's my character (oh, joy.....).   
  
Why Won't You Say Something?   
by Artemis  
  
*note* This is a one part only fic okie? I know, I left lots of people hanging,  
but well... This is all there is!! ^^ Yes, I'm evil, I know ^_-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Mamoru's view*   
  
"Usagi-chan!!! How are things with you and Mamo-chan?" Mina giggled. "What's wrong?"   
"Things are nothing....." Usagi-chan sighed. "They're zip, zero, nil....."   
"What's the matter?" Rei asked. "He's gone all quiet again?"   
"He's...not talking to me....." Usagi-chan sobbed. "Did I say or do something wrong?"   
The two other girls hugged Usagi-chan and comforted her. Inside, I knew it was wrong...  
I fled from that scene as quick as possible. I sat in a park to think. It wasn't that I   
had 'gone quiet' as Rei put it.....it wasn't that simple. I was worried about Usako and   
she just wouldn't understand my worries and I didn't want to burden her. So, I hadn't   
told her a few things.....was it such a big deal? What was I thinking...of course it   
is... she must be so tired of me not talking to her.   
"Chiba-san?" a familiar voice asked. "Whatever is the matter?"   
"Sayaka?" I said, looking up to see one of my colleagues. "Nothing....."   
"You look very worn out," she said, still worried about me. "Maybe you should rest?"   
"Look, I need to think, okay?" I started to tell her irritably.   
"Sorry," she mumbled and hurried away.   
I chased after her, feeling rather guilty about taking out my anger on her.  
"Sayaka!" I shouted after her.   
She stopped and turned around.   
"Look, I'm sorry about what I said before," I sighed.   
"How about lunch? My treat," Sayaka smiled cheerfully. "I think you're just hungry!"   
She made me smile a little so I decided to have lunch. After all, it was her treat.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Usagi's view~   
  
What was that? What was that? Did I just see Mamo-chan with that other woman? Who is   
she? I knew I shouldn't be spying, but I couldn't help myself. I was so confused and   
worried. Why wouldn't Mamo-chan talk to me? Is it so hard? Didn't he love me any more?   
I walked home confused and sad. When I got home, Shingo irritated me so I took out my   
anger on him. I shouted at him and ran to my bed room. I cried on my bed for hours.   
"Usagi? Phone call for you!" Mum shouted.   
I washed my face and hurried downstairs. It was Rei. She sounded a bit worried for me   
and I wondered what was wrong.   
"Do you know what I saw just then?" she asked. "I saw Mamoru-san with some other woman   
having lunch. Who's she? Do you know? Do you want to know what I saw or should I drop it?"   
"Did she have brown hair up to her shoulders with a purple dress suit?" I asked nervously.   
"Yeah," Rei answered. "Mamoru-san and her were having a great conversation. He was   
actually laughing and stuff. Who is she?"   
"His new girlfriend, I suppose," I laughed in a hateful tone. "I have to go to eat,   
Rei, sorry."   
I hung up abruptly on Rei and I ran upstairs again to cry. Why could he laugh with   
that other woman, but not with me? Was I too childish for him? But what about destiny?   
Didn't he care about me any more?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Mamoru's view*   
  
"Thanks for lunch, Sayaka," I smiled. "I had a good time, in a while."   
"What really is the matter, Chiba-san? I've always seen you in class and you're   
never like this," she asked with concern. "Maybe you should talk about it?"   
"No, I'll be fine," I said, thanking her for her concern. "I'll walk you home."   
I didn't really listen to anything Sayaka was saying because I was thinking about   
Usako so much. I was wondering how she was doing. I hoped she was okay because I   
just needed to have a little more time and I could talk to her, maybe.   
  
"Chiba-san?" Sayaka asked. "We're here."   
"Oh, right, then, see ya!" I smiled and got ready to go.   
"Won't you just stop off for some coffee? I want to ask you about some things we   
did in class," Sayaka asked.   
I agreed. I didn't want to go home just yet anyway and meet Usako or her friends   
on the way.   
I stayed for a long while and it was almost dark when we had finished talking   
about classes and other things.   
"Thanks for helping me," Sayaka smiled gratefully. "You're so smart Chiba-san.   
No wonder all the girls.........." She stopped mid sentence and blushed.   
"What was that?" I asked, teasing her.   
"Would you like another drink?" Sayaka asked, changing the subject. "Some beer?"   
"Oh, all right," I agreed. What was there to lose? I needed to drink these days.   
I hadn't eaten properly either.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Usagi's view~   
There was another phone call. This time from Minako-chan.   
"So, things better yet?" Minako-chan asked. "You can always come over and we can   
talk some more."   
"Yeah, it might be better if we had a big sleep over party," I smiled. "Thanks.   
Can you organize it? I want to ring Mamo-chan to see if he's home yet."   
"Sure, I'll call you back, okay?" Minako-chan agreed.   
I hung up and redialed for Mamo-chan. He still wasn't home. I wondered if he was   
still with that other woman. She was very attractive and looked perfect for Mamo-chan.   
She was probably smart, funny, and just what Mamo-chan wants rather than some little   
junior high girl. I was depressing myself even more, so I decided to put off worrying   
and got ready for the sleep over party.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*Sayaka's view*~  
  
"Chiba-san, I think you might be drinking too much," I warned him. "Maybe you   
should go now..."   
"What? Just when the party's starting?" he laughed. "No way Sayaka!"   
He drank some more beer and I put up with it. It was getting very late though   
and I wasn't sure if he could go home this drunk.   
"Sayaka?" he grinned. "Wanna know a secret?"   
"Uhhh...not particularly," I mumbled, taking the plates away.   
"Well, I'll tell you anyway," he shouted, hiccuping in between. "I've got a   
girlfriend! And she's only a young girl.....and I don't know what to do because   
I'm not talking enough....."   
He started to feel very depressed. He sighed and rolled on the floor.   
"Chiba-san, let me take that last beer bottle," I spoke to him sternly and grabbed   
it out of his hand.   
"Whoa! Wait!" he shouted, grabbing the arm which I held the beer bottle in. "I'm not   
finished with that yet!"   
I slipped out of his grip and left him to roll around. I thought about calling a taxi,   
because I started to feel scared of him. When I came back from the kitchen, Chiba-san   
was fast asleep. He was sleeping on the couch and sprawled out.   
"Usako..." he murmured.   
He was actually quite cute, lying there. I smiled to myself and covered him with a   
blanket and closed the door between the living rooms and the my bedroom. I just hoped   
he would be okay until tomorrow morning.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Mamoru's view*   
  
When I woke up, it was early morning.....I think. My head hurt so much, I felt dizzy and   
I couldn't even stand. I sat up and yawned, stretched and looked around. It was   
strange.....where was I? Then I remembered..... I must've fallen asleep at Sayaka's!   
Oh great, now if Usako found out, she'd kill me! I tried to stand up and I tripped on   
the coffee table leg, falling over with a crash. I heard Sayaka come running.   
"Chiba-san? Are you all right?" Sayaka asked.   
She was in her pajamas and had apparently been woken up by me. She tried to help   
me get up, but I felt too sick. I was much too heavy for her too.   
"Chiba-san, please get up!" Sayaka sighed. "We've got class today!"   
She helped me up a little and I was staggering, with her help I stood up properly.   
"Can I borrow your shower?" I asked. "I know I should get home, but I feel so sick....."   
"Sure," Sayaka nodded and helped me to the bathroom.   
She showed me where everything was and left me there. I had a cold shower to wake   
me up, but I still had a splitting headache. I walked out of the bathroom to get an   
aspirin. Sayaka was avoiding me a little and after I had my aspirin, I felt a little   
better. I got changed and got ready to leave.   
"Sorry for last night," I apologized. "I didn't mean to get drunk like that....."   
"No," Sayaka laughed. "You were quite funny!"   
I laughed. "Thanks so much for putting up with me!"   
"By the way, is it true about your girlfriend?" Sayaka asked. "That she's a young girl?"   
"Junior high," I nodded. "She's troubled by the smallest things and I don't want   
to tell her they don't matter because it does matter.....to her....."   
"You should tell her what you just told me," Sayaka smiled. "I'm sure she'll understand."   
Then Sayaka hugged me and I was taken by surprise. I was never one for hugs,   
especially anyone except Usako.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Usagi's view~   
  
Last night had been fun. I forgot about Mamo-chan for a while and we just had lots   
of fun! I was staying at Mako-chan's for a while before I went home. I was standing   
by the window when I saw a familiar figure staggering, well, just walking unbalanced.   
It was Mamo-chan. I ran out to meet him because I had to apologize to him for making a   
big fuss over nothing. He was looking a little tired.   
"Mamo-chan?" I shouted, hugging him.   
"U-Usako?" he mumbled. "Sorry, I've got this splitting headache....."   
I frowned, but I thought that couldn't be helped.   
"Where were you last night? I rang you but you weren't home.....don't tell me you went   
out for a drink with your friends?" I giggled. Then I blurted out, "Or with that other   
woman you were with at the park....."   
"Usako!?" Mamo-chan shouted. "Were you spying on me?"   
"No! I went to apologize and you were with her and went off to lunch!" I wailed. "Then   
Rei-chan told me you had lunch with her at some place and you were having a good time!"   
"Please.....don't wail....." Mamo-chan mumbled. "Usako, calm down.....she's just a   
friend....."   
"I don't want to calm down! What if you went to her place and stayed over? It's true,   
isn't it? That's why you weren't home last night! Why don't you tell me these   
things?" I cried.   
"Don't cry, Usa....." Mamo-chan muttered.   
"I always get worried, but maybe it's because I'm too young? Is it? Maybe you'd rather   
go out with actual women? Like your so called friend?" I asked in a detestful tone.   
"Mamo-chan, can't you just talk? Why do you have to do everything on your own?"   
Mamo-chan didn't answer so I kept firing at him.   
"Am I the only one who gets worried? Isn't it a big deal when your boyfriend stays   
over at some other woman's house? Don't you think I'd get worried?" I sobbed.   
"For God's sake, if you're that worried, I'll tell you what happened!" Mamo-chan   
shouted angrily. "We had lunch and I walked her home. She asked if I could help with   
what we're learning in class, so I helped her until it got dark. Then I had a few   
drinks, went a little drunk, fell asleep, and woke up this morning with a splitting   
headache!!!"   
I was scared of him when he was angry.   
"It's not such a big deal, you know!" he shouted. "Just leave me alone for while, okay?"   
"Fine!" I shouted. "I will leave you alone for a while!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-- Mako-chan's view --   
  
I heard them arguing, then Mamoru-san walked off as Usagi-chan was left crying on the   
pavement. I ran out to comfort her and she wouldn't stop crying. I wondered what had   
happened and what was going to become of those two.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END 


End file.
